


The Purrbeasts Swim

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caves, Crystals, Nudity, Other, Rivers, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: After a particularly messy hunt, Nepeta washes herself in a cave.





	The Purrbeasts Swim

The ferocious purr-beast wriggled her bottom, making sure that the grass didn't move too much to indicate her position to her clueless prey. She suddenly pounced out of the tall, dry grass, digging her claws into it's white fur and penetrating it's flesh. Her prey tried to fight back, snapping it's large mix of tusks and teeth at her and trying to shake her off; but the purr-beast was too smart for that. She held on tight, and began biting it back, more of it's yellow blood squirting and dripping all over the purr-beast and itself. After a short battle, the prey collapsed into a pool of its own blood, the purr-beast sighing and climbing off the carcass.

Nepeta realised that she got blood all over her clothes, looking around and seeing that she was far from her hive, no familiar tracks to help her find her way back to her hive. :((< SHIT! Ugh, Equius is going to be pawsitively furrious about washing blood off of this again! She captchalogged the carcass and began to climb up the nearest tree, quickly scaling it and reaching a height where she could see her surroundings.

:\\\< Tr33s, tr33s...and more tr33s! She sighed and something met her eyes:33< A CAVE!!  Nepeta slid down the tree, her sharp claws leaving giant gashes in the wood as she slowed her descent. She hopped down from the lower part of the tree and began running towards the direction of the cave, bounding over rocks and tufts of dirt before reaching a maw of rock. She slowed down and began looking at the walls of the cave in awe. Amongst the grey surface was hundreds of crystals, large and small, that poked out of the grey rock like beautiful semi-opaque plants in a garden of stone.

:33< WOW! This is pawmazing!  Nepeta said, wandering deeper and deeper down into the cave, beginning to squint as the light in the cave lowered. Just as she began to think that she should turn back, she heard running water and continued to wander further, full of bewilderment. After a brief walk, Nepeta managed to find the source of the water. At the bottom of the cave, the crystals began to glow, illuminating a subterranean river that ran beautifully clear, with no fish or plants that travelled in the large rock riverbed.

:DD<...It's so clawgeous! She crouched down before the flowing river and dipped her fingers and claw gloves into the water, the yellow that covered them diffusing and drifting down to the hole where the water left. Nepeta found that the water was warm to the touch, but had a refreshingly chilling edge. She removed her gloves and decided that the river would be good to wash away the blood, striping herself of her jacket and then quickly removed the rest of her clothes before sitting on the flat, grey rock. She dipped her feet in and lowered herself into the river, feeling the water rise from her ankles up to her hips and then quickly jumping up to her chest, making her sharply inhale through her teeth.

:<< < Fuuuuhrck It's cold! She breathed, hunching up as the tepid water washed over her. Nepeta reached out a shaking hand and grabbed her clothes, rubbing them against each other in an attempt to wash off the blood, making the yellow hue drift once more. She began to grow accustomed to the temperature of the water and stopped shaking as she cleaned her clothes, what was left of the yellow blood that entwined itself within the fibres dispersing into the water that drifted away. There was a loud slapping noise as Nepeta lunged her sopping wet clothes onto the rock, Nepeta then spreading the clothes out so that they would dry quicker. Content with the cleaning of her clothes, Nepeta began washing herself, rubbing the blood off of her body and areas in which she considered herself to stink, thinking that it would help herself not give away her location to prey with a keen sense of smell.

Once she had finished cleaning herself, she began playfully swimming and splashing around, diving to the bottom and bouncing to the top from the smooth riverbed. Nepeta pushed against current as if she was fighting it, and let herself bob on top as well as sink to the bottom, staying weary of the entrances and exits from which the water came from and left. Out of curiosity, Nepeta positioned herself so that her feet were pressed against the rock surrounding the waters exit and let it rush past her, the pressure from the build up of water applied to her simultaneously preventing her from being pushed to a watery grave. She quickly crouched than flew through the water, her leap almost causing her to hit her head on the other side of the cave before the water pushed her back down to the waters exit. After repeating that process for a number of times, Nepeta decided that it would be a good time to leave, so that she wouldn't fall victim to the burning Alternian sun. She clumsily climbed out of the rushing water and got to her feet, leaving wet foot prints and streaks as she dragged her still damp clothes away from the river.

Nepeta cracked a smile before she began to shake the water off of her skin and out of her hair, the droplets hitting the glowing crystals. She then walked over to her clothes and shook them in the air before captchalogging them, thinking that she would rather be naked and agile than clothed and weighed down. Without a word, Nepeta began to walk on-wards out of the cave to locate her hive.


End file.
